


I Could Do Anything At All (If You Would Hold My Hand)

by A_Ghost_Called_Boo



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not RPF, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Ghost_Called_Boo/pseuds/A_Ghost_Called_Boo
Summary: Mornings together are not a luxury Sandman and Kobra often have, though they’d never call a moment where it’s just the two of them “wasted”.
Relationships: Kobra Kid/Mr. Sandman (Fall Out Boy)
Kudos: 6





	I Could Do Anything At All (If You Would Hold My Hand)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from If You Would Hold My Hand by Masked Intruder ✌

“You have stars on your back.”

Sandman pauses wrestling the ripped pair of fishnets halfway over his head and turns around to see Kobra standing in the bedroom doorway. They’re looking at him with a cup in their hands- somewhere between curious and pensive- the sleeves of their thin sweater falling over their hands and covering them almost entirely. It’s a cute look on them, and if Sandman squints, tilting his head a little to the side, he can almost pretend the two of them aren’t in a stuffy room at the Paradise Motel; or that the old building is one of the last safe zones between killjoy and juvie territory.

“That for me?” he asks, nodding at the cup and wincing as the fishnets get caught in his hair before taking them off entirely and discarding them defeated onto the bed next to Kobra’s jacket.

The killjoy hums affirmatively, a smile tugging at their lips as they move from their spot in the doorway and over to their boyfriend, handing him the cup before wrapping their arms over his shoulders from behind. Whatever spell had them frozen in place seems to have disappeared or, perhaps, they had traded it for Sandman’s own gold-tinted one. Regardless, the juvie smiles, sipping on his coffee as Kobra leaves a light kiss on his shoulder before nuzzling their face into the side of his neck.

“I still don’t understand how you can drink that.” they mumble against his skin once they settle, words drawled and blurring together at the edges, and the other laughs.

“Helps keep my thoughts straight.” Sandman shrugs, the movement being met with sounds of protest from the boy draped over his shoulders which he responds to by leaving a kiss on the top of their head.

“Like there’s anything straight about you.” the blonde huffs amused, lifting their head and moving their hands up to their boyfriend’s shoulders.

“There’s still hope for my spine, you don’t know!” he jokes, though Kobra doesn’t bother to answer as they let their hands go further down his back, lightly tracing over his tattoos.

There’s a shared moment of silence, the two just quietly enjoying each other presence as they went on with their respective activities, before the killjoy speaks up again.

“Do theses mean anything?”

“Hmmm,” Sandman hums, placing down his half-empty paper cup on the night stand, “Some do. Others are just for past birthdays- it’s a nice way of keeping track of time.”

“They’re pretty.” the blonde concludes, running their finger over an imaginary line connecting the two stars farthest apart, causing the latter take in a sharp breathe, “They don’t really suit you, though.” they add casually, though Sandman doesn’t have to turn around to see the smirk on their face.

“You’re impossible, Kobes, you know that?” he sighs, feigning annoyance even though he’s smiling.

“Mhmm. So i’ve been told.” Kobra muses, stepping around their boyfriend until they’re face to face, noses barely inches apart, before they close the space between them in a slow kiss.

“You still had some of my lipstick on from yesterday.” they comment with a sly smile, when they pull away to catch their breath, and Sandman swears he’s looking at an angel.


End file.
